


even best friends have their secrets

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode 10 Coda, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Mentions of Pole Dancing, Pre-Canon, and also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: on yuuri’s pole dancing and his never telling phichit about it.





	

in the years he’s been roommates and rinkmates and friends with phichit, yuuri has only ever kept one thing a secret.

him and phichit had hit it off pretty quickly after celestino introduced them, becoming fast friends despite the three-year age gap and their different personalities, and yuuri found that he could talk openly to phichit about anything, from his childhood in hasetsu, to his looking up to victor nikiforov (and his more fanboyish tendencies), to his fears and his anxiety and his dreams.

they basically lived inside each other’s pockets and they knew almost everything about each other. the only thing yuuri ever kept from him were the pole dancing lessons.

* * *

 

he’s not ashamed of it. he knows the prejudices against this sport (because it is a sport, with that amount of effort involved, no matter what anyone says), but it does absolute wonders for his body, for his mind, so he keeps at it, gets better and better at it until he’s top of the class.

still, he keeps it to himself. he’s not ashamed, but he knows he will be embarrassed if phichit ever found out.

because his best friend is awesome, and can keep a secret better than anyone, but he also loves teasing yuuri to death, and the less material yuuri gives him, the better for his poor nerves.

so for years, he keeps it to himself.

~

‘you never told me about this,’ phichit says, quietly, as their group walks back towards their hotel. yuuri looks at his best friend, an eyebrow lifted in question, so phichit hurries to clarify. ‘the pole dancing,’

‘oh,’ yuuri says, ears and cheeks red in embarrassment. ‘that.’ but he doesn’t seem to be more forthcoming than that. victor looks on curiously from yuuri’s other side, but doesn’t say anything.

‘yes. that. when did that happen? and how come you never told me about it?’ phichit is not really upset, but he does feel a bit of a sting at knowing yuuri kept something like this from him. (but then, even he has a secret or two that he hasn’t shared yet, he thinks, so maybe he’s being a touch bit hypocritical.)

yuuri is silent for a minute, deep in thought, trying to find his words, going by the look on his face. phichit lets him take his time.

finally, yuuri sighs, shakes his head and smiles.

‘because you might me my closest friend,’ he starts, and phichit can’t help being surprised. yuuri rarely talks about how he sees the people in his life. still, he keeps quiet, lets him continue.

‘but the amount of teasing i’d have had to endure, and _don’t_ try to pull that innocent face, it doesn’t work on me,’ yuuri says, tone part serious, part amused, part fond, ‘the teasing would have been unbearable and i would have died of embarrassment.’

and well, phichit has to admit, he absolutely would have teased yuuri about it. still. he might need to get something off his own chest now.

‘you still could have said. we could have gone together.’

and yuuri stops mid-step, shocked. the entire group stops behind them, now paying attention to their conversation.

‘what?’

‘well,’ phichit hmm-s a bit, but continues. ‘you knew i took a couple of different dance classes, to help with the skating, and we found that flyer for the pole lessons together. but since you seemed to be so against it, i didn’t say anything.’

there’s a low whistle from somewhere behind them, but phichit doesn’t pay it too much attention (for now, anyway).

‘w-wait,’ yuuri stutters, bewildered. ‘you also…?’

phichit huffs, then pouts in mock sadness.

‘i feel so betrayed!’ he wails dramatically, the back of a hand to his forehead, the other hand grabbing at his chest. then he drops the act and turns on yuuri, ‘we could have had so much fun together in those classes, yuuri!’

yuuri looks like he can’t quite decide if he feels exasperated or chastened. he settles for sheepish, in the end.

‘sorry,’ he says, and phichit just throws an arm around his neck.

‘it’s okay, i guess,’ he shrugs, smiling.

they start walking again. after a while, when the hotel is in sight and yuuri has relaxed, phichit can’t help asking one thing.

‘so…’ he starts, and yuuri stiffens, because he knows that tone, ‘i take it you haven’t… demonstrated your expertise to victor in the past few months?’

the outraged, embarrassed sputtering that that gets him is priceless and phichit laughs himself breathless. maybe yuuri was right in not telling him, after all.


End file.
